Muggle Methods of Mass Destruction
by Smithback
Summary: Harry y Hermione discuten durante el desayuno,métodos mugle de destrucción masiva. traducción. original por Five Minutes Til Bedtime.


Métodos mugle de destrucción masiva

Muggle Methods of Mass Destruction

Autora:Five Minutes til Bedtime

Traductora: Smithback

Personajes por: J K R

"bueno, eso resolvería todo." Dijo Harry en voz alta, una mañana en el desayuno.

Ron y Hermione, que no habían dicho nada hasta entonces, levantaron la vista. "¿resuelve qué? amigo." Preguntó Ron entre mordidas de pan tostado.

Harry bajó sus cubiertos para comer, se limpió la boca con una servilleta; y no fue hasta que terminó de hacer todo esto que respondió con cierta deliberada calma. "ya sé como matarlo a él."

No había necesidad de especificar a quien 'él'. La boca de Ron cayó. "¡¿qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!"

Harry cogió un baso de jugo de calabaza y bebió un sorbo a la ligera; no parecía darse cuenta de la emoción de sus amigos." Solo tenemos que atacarlo con armas nucleares."

Silencio, silencio puro lo recibió. Los no pocos grifindor que habían estado escuchando intercambiaron confundidas miradas. Ron miraba a su amigo como si se le hubiese pasado algo crucial. El silencio fue roto cuando Hermione, como la inteligentísima bruja que era, se limpió la boca con una servilleta y con la misma calma que Harry, respondió. "No podemos simplemente atacarlo con armas nucleares." dijo ella con divertida sequedad.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, claro que no. Ya lo decidí."

"No Harry, no podemos simplemente atacar así a Ya-sabes-quien."

"Voldemort." Corrigió Harry con simpleza, ignorando las reacciones de los demás. "y si, si podemos. Lo tengo todo ya planeado."

Explícamelo entonces." Dijo Hermione.

"Es en realidad bastante simple. Robamos una arma nuclear, llevamos a Voldemort a un lugar desierto y _bum,_ no más Voldemort."

Hermione abrió la boca, hizo una pausa, después de un momento, sacudió la cabeza. "¿qué hay sobre el medio ambiente, Harry? Solo por que quien-tu… ¡oh bien!

Solo porque Voldemort tiene que desaparecer, eso no justifica el sacrificio del medio ambiente sobre Voldemort; los efectos de una arma nuclear durarán eones, Harry."

Harry se rascó la barbilla. "No había pensado en ello. ¿Crees que en realidad sería tan malo?"

"¡eones!" repitió Hermione enfáticamente.

"bien, supongo que no podemos atacarlo con armas nucleares." Harry bajó la cabeza en rendición. Hermione le palmeó el hombro.

"¿qué tal si te consigo un arma?" dijo ella, tratando de consolarlo. "Una gran arma, siempre puedes intentar con eso.".

Harry se animó por un momento, para luego negar con la cabeza tristemente. "No, así está bien, Hermione, gracias de todas formas, fue una linda idea."

Ella asintió en respuesta, Hermione se volvió a su desayuno. Ron y los demás grifindor que habían estado escuchando completamente confundidos, intercambiaron miradas para después también regresar a sus propias comidas.

No habían alcanzado a dar más que unas mordidas a sus comidas, cuando Harry repentinamente golpeó la mesa con su tenedor.

"¡ya lo tengo, Hermione!"

Tres meses después, Harry, Hermione, y Ron miraban los pedazos y órganos de Voldemort esparcidos en el césped.

"¡Hugh!" dijo Hermione.

"Te dije que una bazuca serviría." Dijo Harry orgulloso, mientras levantaba una bazuca sobre su hombro, y soplaba el humo de la punta.

""Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver una bazuca con el poder del amor." Murmuró Ron.

Harry palmeó su bazuca con adoración. "¿No es obvio? Amo mi bazuca."

-Notas de la traductora:

Bueno, primero, muchas gracias a la autora, Five Minutes Til Bedtime, por dejarme traducir su increíble historia, y segundo; bueno, traduje esto porque estoy traduciendo otra, una historia que no está terminada y que la autora dejó libre para que la continuase quien quisiese, me he dado a la tarea de continuarla, pero primero tengo que traducir hasta donde la autora llegó. Y bueno, eso es justificación para mi para traducir otra cosa… jajaj

Espero disfrutasen su diciembre

Mucha suerte, bye ¡Anímenme a traducir más!


End file.
